


I Hear Unicorns

by InsightfulWolf (Larkawolfgirl)



Series: Poetry [10]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Acrostic, Early Work, Gen, Poetry, Unicorns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 09:23:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 89
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7502931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larkawolfgirl/pseuds/InsightfulWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I hear unicorns</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Hear Unicorns

**I** saw her coming toward me in the night  
**H** er with all her might  
**E** rnest was the feeling I felt  
**A** nd all I could do was stare  
**R** ight in the air a spiraling horn  
**U** nicorn she may be  
**N** one the less  
**I** 'm in love with thee  
**C** ome toward me she did  
**O** h the bliss I felt that moment  
**R** unning hooves I heard  
**N** ot alone were we  
**S** he then threw up her mane and fled away with me


End file.
